Amor de Invierno
by TwilightIceDancer
Summary: Una bonita historia de navidad. Bella es una triste vagabunda que solo desea una cosa, encontrar el verdadero amor antes de que termine la navidad.


Amor de Invierno

Ya ha comenzado el mes de diciembre. Las noches comienzan a tornarse un poco mas frías anunciando que el invierno ya se acerca. Es la época más feliz del año. Todas las familias se reunen para decorar sus jardines y poner frondosos pinos en el centro de sus hogares. Los niños son los más alegres. Esperan con ancias a que comienze a nevar para jugar con pequeñas bolas de nieve.

En cambio, el invierno para mí es la época más dura y difícil. No tengo un hogar ni una familia. Bueno, a decir verdad no tengo nada. Paso las noches enteras tiritando del frío mientras los demás se reunen frente a las chimeneas de sus casas a comer malvaviscos y a tomar chocolate caliente.

Vivir en la calle no es fácil. Todos me ven y pasan de largo. Mis ropas sucias y rotas intimidan a las personas así que huyen de mí. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Estoy en las calles desde que tengo uso de razón. Cuando era un poco más pequeña aveces se compadecían de mí y me daban algunas monedas pero ahora tengo diecinueve años y nadie me presta la mas mínima atención. Solo soy un estorbo más en las calles de esta ciudad.

Una brisa golpeó mi rostro recordándome que debía buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Pronto comenzaría a nevar así que era major darme prisa. Reuní varios cartones y periódicos. Me acomodé debajo del puente más cercano y me recosté en mi improvisada cama. Me acurruqué entre los papeles de periodico esperando que la noche no fuera muy fría para poder descansar.

No descansé casi nada durante esta noche. El frío fue demasiado intenso. Cada vez estoy más segura de que esta será mi última navidad. No soporto más vivir así. La vida ha sido demasiado cruel conmigo. No hize nada malo para merecer esto. Mi estómago rugió sonoramente. Ya nisiquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí. Me dirijí al zafacón más cercano deseando encontrar algo para comer.

Esta navidad solo deseo una cosa. Que alguien me ame verdaderamente. Muchas veces he escuchado esa palabra. He visto cientos de parejas felices hablando acerca del tan anhelado sentimiento. Así que antes de morir quisiera conocer que es el verdadero amor.

Sí, cuando las navidades terminen me suicidaré. Realmente no aporto nada al mundo y nadie necesita de mí. Para que seguir sufriendo? He pensado en terminar con mi vida un sinnúmero de ocaciones pero nunca tengo el valor para hacerlo. No tengo familia ni amigos así que nadie llorará mi muerte. Eso sí, antes de morir quiero ser amada.

Ha llegado el día tan esperado por todos. Hoy es veinticinco de diciembre. Navidad. Oficialmente he perdido las esperanzas de encontrar el amor. Las calles están repletas de chiquillos jugando con los obsequios que les trajo Santa Claus. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca recibí un regalo de navidad. Me paré en el borde del gran puente. Estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros de caer al abismo. Quizá este no era el mundo correcto para mí. Espero que mas allá encuentre otro lugar en donde me sienta alguien. Un lugar en donde al menos alguien me ame.

Cuando estuve a punto de dejarme caer escuche el llanto de un niño. Abrí mis ojos y retrocedí para ayudar al pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitas. Dudé un poco antes de acercarme pero finalmente lo hize.

"Hola, soy Bella. Estás perdido?" Le pregunté esperando no asustarlo. Me inqué en el suelo para estar a la misma altura del niño.

El pequeño bebé no me respondió. Lo más seguro es que lo asusté más de lo que estaba. No tengo muy buen aspecto que digamos. Cuando hize el intento de levantarme unos pequeños bracitos me lo impidieron. El pequeño niño me tenía aferrada a él y lloraba en mi pecho. Cuando finalmente pude reaccionar lo rodeé con mis brazos de la misma manera y poco a poco su llanto fue cesando.

"Ya estás más tranquilo?" Le pregunté separándolo de mí y él asintió con su cabecita.

"Ven, encontraremos a tus padres" Dije tomándolo de la manita.

Caminamos unos metros pero no encontramos a ninguno de sus familiares. De pronto un auto que venía a toda velocidad se detuvo a nuestro lado. Un chico se bajó desesperado y corrió hacia el niño.

"Emmet! En dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó el chico al bebé que lo abrazaba con ternura. "Hermanito, no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca."

"Lo encontré junto a un puente a unos metros de aquí." Susurré tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a relacionarme con otras personas.

"Gracias señorita. Le estaré eternamente agradecido" Dijo sin separarse del niño.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y permanecimos en un trance por algunos segundos. Me perdí adentro de esas misteriosas esmeraldas verdes. Ese chico tenía unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos y escondían mucho dentro de ellos. Acaso ya he muerto y estoy viendo ángeles? O este chico cayó desde el cielo para salvarme?

"Señorita, quisiera acompañarme? Es navidad y me encantaría invitarla a cenar. Mis padres estarán más que encantados." Me dijo el chico sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"No lo sé." Dije dudosa. Nisiquiera me conocía y estaba invitándome a cenar. No se dió cuenta de que soy una vagabunda?

"Vamos, nunca tendré con que pagarle lo que hizo por mi hermanito. Acepte." Insistió.

"Bueno, entonces acepto" Hace algunos minutos estaba a punto de terminar con mi vida y ahora estoy aceptando la invitación de un completo extraño.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward" Se presentó tendiéndome su mano.

Ese horrible atardecer de invierno se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida. Ese veinticinco de diciembre mi sueño se cumplió.

* * *

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Feliz Navidad!


End file.
